1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of electronic sales transactions, and, more particularly, to delivering customer specified receipt types at checkout.
2. Related Art
In a variety of transactions, consumers or buyers of goods or services typically receive receipts from their respective merchants or service providers as proof of existence of conducted transactions. Generally, receipts are issued by merchants and service providers for a number of reasons including, for example, regulatory or tax reasons and convenience purposes. A receipt provides information about a corresponding transaction for the purpose of providing all participants with a trace or record of the transaction. Receipts can later be used by a consumer for various purposes including, for example, proving participation in a transaction for tax reporting purpose, product returns, use as a claim ticket for a further transaction, provisioning warranties, etc. Depending on a variety of factors, such as, for example, items being purchased, business or personal purchase, amount of purchase, etc., a consumer may desire an electronic receipt and/or a paper receipt.
For in-store purchases, consumers generally obtain a paper receipt at the point-of-sale. However, some point-of-sale systems also support the delivery of digital receipts at the point-of-sale. Further, for telephone or online purchases digital receipts are typically delivered to a customer.
In some situations, receipt deliver mechanisms may be somewhat rigid and may not allow a user to configure desired receipt types (e.g., digital and/or paper) for use at checkout. For example, a conventional point-of-sale (“POS”) system typically includes a POS terminal, one or more peripheral devices (display monitor, receipt printer, barcode scanner, weigh scale, electronic signature pad) and a payment processor with pin pad (for credit and debit cards). The data for sales transactions is usually stored in a storage device of the POS terminal, which may be uploaded to one of the remote transaction authorization servers or another remote server of the credit/debit card companies. Although POS systems are well equipped for merchants to monitor and collect transaction data from the POS system, the ability of the customer to input or extract useful information from the POS system is typically limited to pinpad interactions (entering tip amounts, obtaining additional cash back, etc.), and obtaining printed receipts, the format and content of which has been pre-determined by the merchant.
Further, POS systems are typically sold with a proprietary on-board software system that may be specific to the merchant's business. The merchant may be able to make minor programming adjustments to add discount codes and other special offers, but may have limited ability to add functionality to the POS system.